This invention relates to a display shelf organizer for hair color products and the like. More particularly, it relates to a new and improved shelf organizer of this character that enables a plurality of such products to be displayed effectively in relation to samples illustrating the results likely to be obtained by the use of the products.
Display shelf organizers have been proposed heretofore that comprise a container adapted to be placed on a shelf and having a plurality of side-by-side storage areas for products to be displayed, with a member at the front of the container for displaying price or other descriptive information regarding the use of the products. Such devices have usually been made of metal in standard sizes with no provision for easy modification to display effectively more or less than a standard number of products. Moreover, when such devices have been designed to display with the products samples or other information to assist a customer in determining which product to buy, it has not been possible to change or replace the samples or information easily.
It is an object of the invention, accordingly, to provide a new and improved display shelf organizer of the above character that is free from the aforementioned deficiencies of the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved display shelf organizer of the above character that can be readily adjusted in size to accommodate effectively a range of products for display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved display shelf organizer of the above character in which samples or other information displayed in relation to the products exhibited can easily be replaced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved display shelf organizer of the above character that is effective in use and pleasing in appearance.